Chances
by datexan
Summary: Chances... second chances and at times third chances... someone is always giving someone else a chance weather they need it or not.
1. A Second Chance… or was that a Third?

****

Chances

NOTE: This is a combination of three stories, "A Second Chance," by Doug Dennis (dennisud) and "A Nightly Encounter," also by Doug Dennis (dennisud) and a story by me, (Datexan).

This takes place in the Tenchi Muyo OVA, and also after episode 13 "Here Comes Jurai." I have not seen GXP or the OVA 3 (mainly because OVA 3 has not been made yet). 

****

Tenchi Muyo: Chances: A Second Chance… or was that a Third?

Time passes… that is a constant. There is not changing it, slowing it or even stopping it, but someone once said that time heals all wounds. It was this thought or more the thought of finding the person that said this that was foremost on Washu's mind. For all intents and purposes, Washu was, or rather is the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe… but for all her knowledge she just could not seem to understand people very well. It had not been that long ago that she had her daughter in the lab and was performing experiments on her and that experiment when horribly wrong. She had not meant any real harm, only a way to observe her daughter and to get what some called embarrassing footage of her daughter on videotape. However, that is not what happened.

Instead, Ryoko had after screaming at the top of her lungs for some time simply passed out, and even now, several months later she now not go anywhere near the lab. Of course, Washu had apologized over and over again, and to her surprise, even Tenchi and Ayeka had scolded her over what happened. To her grief, Ryoko was not quite the same after that. At night Ryoko's dreams got worse, to the point that she could not sleep at night unless someone was there with her. Sasami had been the one to volunteer first, but that only helped for so long. To make matters worse the problem seemed to get worse anytime Washu tried to approach her daughter about it at night.

Washu now sits alone in her lab, watching her daughter from a distance and the distance between them increases. Looking into her monitor, she could see into Tenchi's room where her daughter now slept, and though she slept in the same room it was not in the same bed. Much to Ayeka's displeasure, Tenchi had got a futon and set it up in his room. His idea at first was that since she sleeps better when he was around was to have her sleep in his bed while he slept on the futon. That of course did not happen the way he wanted it to. Ayeka had said it was not right for that demon to sleep in his room, much less his bed. Ryoko said she didn't care where she slept as long as he was near. She tried to smile as she recalled the 'conversation' as they called it.

"But Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka nearly screamed, "She should not be in the same room as you!"

"And why not!" Ryoko growled back. She hated admitting she had nightmares, and what was worse was admitting a weakness to of all people, Ayeka and Tenchi. She wanted them to know that she was strong and tough, and not weak.

"Because it isn't proper!"

"Miss Ayeka, we won't be in the same bed. Sasami's even slept in my room when she's had a nightmare."

That only served to make her more upset as there had been nights when Sasami would after having a nightmare leave her sister's side and go to his room. "That has nothing to do with it!"

"Ayeka, I promise, nothing will happen. She'll be on the bed, and I'll be on the futon."

"No Tenchi," Ryoko told him quietly. "I'll take the futon… It's your bed… I…" She stopped as she realized how weak she was about to sound. "I appreciate the offer, it's not like I need the help or anything," she tried to play it off, but he just looked at her.

"It's not right for me to sleep in the bed and force you to sleep on the floor. You take the bed, I don't mind."

Ryoko smiled at him and he knew what she would say even before the words left her mouth, "Well then, why don't we share the bed?"

"RYOKO!" Ayeka screamed.

Washu still smiled over that memory, even now, a month later. She was sure that the two of them were going to start fighting, but before the first blast was thrown, Mihoshi came up with an idea.

"Well, um why not trade?"

"What?" all three of them said looking at her.

"Well, Tenchi could have the bed for a night then Ryoko could and then maybe you and…"

"WHAT!" Ayeka screamed at the ditz.

"It's not a bad idea…" Ryoko said to Tenchi as she smiled. Inside her mind the wheels were turning, 'This gets even better for me!'

"Ayeka, "Tenchi said softly, "If you want to you can join us to make sure nothing happens…"

"I will not sleep in the same room as that demon!"

Ryoko looked visibly hurt for a brief moment, but changed it before anyone noticed. However, someone did notice, two in fact. Washu, who shared a mental connection to her, and Tenchi. It took a good bit or persuasion but he finally got Ayeka to agree to allow Ryoko to sleep in his room, but the door had to remain open and both of them had to remain fully clothed. For her part, Ryoko tried not to sound too happy over the agreement, as it meant that she would be sleeping right beside him, and occasionally in his bed!

Shaking the memories out of her head, Washu resumed her searching. 'When ever I find the bastard that said time heals all pain… I'll… I'll…' She growled in frustration, "I'll resurrect that bastard and kill him myself!"

"That won't do you any good." She turned around to see Katsuhito standing there.

"Oh Lord Katsuhito… I um…"

"Please Washu, just Yosho," he said to her gently.

She nodded and looked at him allowing herself to smile. After that night, when she had kept her daughter in the lab everyone had turned against her. Ryoko, Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki, but what surprised her was that Ayeka and Sasami had as well. It got to where she felt that no one wanted to be around her. During that time she had been the most depressed and alone, that she had gone to see him. She knew, or rather hoped that at least someone here would not push her away. That first night that she had talked to him, she really opened up to him and they had talked for hours about her life, her problems and what had happened. Most of the night was a blur through her tears, but the next morning she found herself in a strange bed. When she realized where she was she was embarrassed, but happy.

After she had cried herself to sleep in his arms, he had placed her in his bed and he had gone to sleep on the floor close to her. He had cared for her, in her loneliest of times there was someone that she could talk to. Over the next several nights she had gone to see him often enough that she created a portal from inside his closet directly to her, so he could use it anytime. To her great joy, he had used it on a number of times, just like now. "I know… But she still hasn't forgiven me!" He could almost feel the pain in her voice.

"I know, but she is getting closer. Tenchi, Ayeka and even Sasami have forgiven you after you told them the truth."

"I don't care! She still hates me!"

"Give it…"

"You so much as mention time and I will…"

"You will what Washu?" Both turned to see Mihoshi standing there.

"Ah… Nothing…" Washu said trying to pass it off."

"Really?"

"How did you get in here," Washu grumbled.

"Oh I just walked in, Sasami says that dinner is ready if you want to join us." Though she grumbled a moment, she told the blonde that she would join them even though she had no intention to. Happy to hear Washu say she will join them Mihoshi began looking for her way out.

"You know she will be hurt if you don't go."

Washu shot him a sour look, though it did not last long. Instead, she looked down ashamed, "I know."

Yosho smiled at her and then left as well, "I will expect to see you at the dinner table." Washu groaned, as she was not going to be able to get out of this one.

Had she known what was going to happen, she would have been happier to go. As it was, she was dreading just stepping out of her lab. Finally, stepping out she approached the table to find that every place at the table was taken, but one, the place next to Ryoko. Swallowing hard, she approached and most everyone said their good evenings and hellos. It did not take long for her to pick up on something; Tenchi was gently urging Ryoko to do something, as was Ayeka. Both of them were looking at Ryoko and with pleading eyes they would look at the pirate, then their eyes would dart over to the scientist and then back. 

She was about to say something about this when Ryoko set her plate and chopsticks down. The room got deathly quiet as she spoke, "You hurt me…"

This was not the start that any of them wanted, but it was a start. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"But you hurt me! How could you!" Ayeka was taken aback by Ryoko's tone and her eyes. To the princess it seemed that Ryoko was about to start crying, in front of everyone.

"I never meant to hurt you… Oh gods if I could just turn back time I would! I never wanted to hurt you!"

"Then why did you! Damn it, I can't even go to sleep now without someone else around me! It was bad enough before… Do you know what it's like to not be able to sleep? Every night I have dreams of what Kagato made me do… I see them… every last damn one of them!" Ryoko was standing up, as was Washu though Ryoko's hands were clenched in fists. The rest of the family watched in stunned silence. "The nightmares were bad enough before, but now they're worse. I don't want to go to sleep; I can't go to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see them, I see the blood… if it wasn't for Tenchi I'd would've killed myself a long time ago…. Just to stop the pain."

Ayeka gasped, as did Mihoshi over her declaration. For once, the princess was beginning to understand and she felt ashamed of how she had treated Ryoko. "I know you saw them… I saw them too…" Washu said quietly.

"How the hell could you see them when you were locked up in that damn crystal!"

"I saw them though your eyes, and I now how he tortured you when you didn't do as he said."

"You mean when I didn't kill them? You're damn right he did! Just to save myself some pain I killed them faster… I didn't want them to suffer like I did. If I showed any of them mercy he would just use me to pull their bodies apart as a lesson… but you…"

Washu hung her head, as she knew this was coming. Both mother and daughter had forgotten that anyone else was around. "All I wanted was to get around that tough bravado you put up. All I wanted was to have you call me mommy again! All I want is my little girl back!"

"I… am… not… a little girl anymore!" Ryoko said through clenched teeth as she was barely controlling her anger.

"I KNOW THAT DAMN IT!"

"You tortured me!"

"I was just trying to help…"

"Like hell! You see me as an experiment don't you, that's why you're always running experiments on me."

"No! I love you!" All sounds stopped even the sound of breathing. Ryoko looked at her mother stunned. Washu did a quick double take at her own words, and then said it again slower. "I love you, I can't stand not being around you… I'm envious of Tenchi, and even Ayeka." Both aforementioned people looked at one another then at the scientist again. "Tenchi is the one you want to go to when you're hurting… Ayeka is the one you spend all your time with… I just want to spend some time with you."

"So you run tests on me…" Ryoko's voice sounded small and frail, contrasting sharply with her normal actions.

"It was the only way I could get you to even acknowledge I exist… I just want my daughter back…"

"Then… why…" Ryoko was shocked, and was unsure what to do, this was not what she expected, and to make matters worse, she really did not want to forgive Washu. However, she could tell that her mother was speaking the truth, as the link they shared was conveying the same emotions and feelings that her mother was saying.

"I only thought that once I got though your tough act… and you'd call me… like you used to… I wanted you to just call me… I never thought it would hurt you…"

"But it did…" Ryoko voice was still strained and though she wasn't yelling the tension was still high.

"I know, I'm sorry… I've been a horrible mother…" She threw her hands up in the air, "how can I even claim to be your mother now."

Those around the dinner table were not sure what to make of this, Tenchi wanted to step in several times, but he felt as though he was being held back. Ayeka was unable to look at them, she had been so mean and cruel to Ryoko before, but now she knew the truth about her adversary, her only question was 'now what?'

It seemed as though none of them knew the answer to her question, as even Ryoko was shaken, the last things that the pirate said that night was, "I still want you to be," and then she said goodnight before teleporting upstairs to Tenchi's bed. 

In the weeks that followed, Ryoko and Washu talked more and for once, a real relationship began to develop between them. It was not easy at first, but it slowly began. Even Ayeka had apologized to Ryoko for the way she had treated her. Tenchi smiled when he saw that and he hoped that things would get better between them all.

Like all detectives, Mihoshi Karmaitsu was curious about mysteries. That was one thing that stuck to the daffy Galaxy police detective, to solve that mystery. Otherwise, she couldn't keep a thought in her head for more than 30 seconds. The only other thing she did keep in her head was high mathematical formulas and theories, which totally drove the resident scientific genius Little Washu Hakubi mad! 

But back to the original thought, Mihoshi just hates an unsolved mystery. There was one that kept her on edge. Every evening since that incident Nobuyuki Masaki, Father of Tenchi Masaki (The reasons these five girls were living here in the first place), seemed to disappear from his office in his house for an hour every night that he wasn't late from work. Later he would reappear without incident and hoped that anyone hadn't noticed (All except Mihoshi, & Washu) 

Washu had known of Nobuyuki's travels almost every night and thought nothing of it, until she saw that Mihoshi was snooping around trying to find out where he was going. This gave her a mischievous idea. 'Why not get her on the case officially, and drive her nuts for once!' thought Washu. So, after dinner one night Washu approached Mihoshi and told her of her concerns about Nobuyuki's disappearances. Now Mihoshi had the excuse to intensify the investigation, as one of the house members (Washu) had asked her (A Galaxy Police officer) to check on Tenchi's father, "To make sure he's OK" said a seemingly worried Washu. 

"Don't worry Detective First Class Mihoshi is on the case!" answered a happy Mihoshi. 

'Good, that'll keep her out of my lab, and out of my hair!' Thought a happy Washu while she smiled back at her! With Mihoshi snooping around like that, it made it difficult for her to do what she wanted to, and on one occasion she had nearly been caught by the detective doing something that she wanted to remain a secret. 

A Shinto priest made his way up a long row of stone steps following dinner at his son's house. At the top of the stairs lay a small Shinto shrine. As the priest made his way to a small rectangular building beside the shrine, the wind blew cherry blossoms throughout the area. The scent reminded him of a certain memory and a certain person now in his life, as he made his way towards his office. A little while later he made his way to his sleeping quarters. As he sat down on his bed, a black portal opened and a diminutive figure stepped out and sat down opposite the priest. The portal then closed and the two stared at each other, neither said a word, but their eyes told all that needed to be said. They then got up took each other's hand and went to the small kitchen to fix some tea that they then served each other. The tea was honey-sweetened and was fast becoming their favorite blend. 

Looking at each other and without a thought, the priest changed appearance from an older gray haired man of around 60 to a young and vibrant looking man in his late 20's. She also changed her appearance, from a 12-year-old to a woman in her early 20's. They then began to speak; "Well Yosho… how was you day? "

"It was mostly uneventful, unless you count the fight between the girls over my grandson during our training session."

She giggled slightly, "So, What did you do about them?"

"I made them both go to the shrine, and had them sweep and clean the shrine area."

"Isn't that Tenchi's chores?"

"Yes, but since they interrupted our practice, I thought it would be appropriate for them to do his chores since it was their fight over him that started it."

"My daughter and your sister seem to not understand that what they do doesn't win them points with Tenchi? And I thought they were getting along much better…"

"Their just young, they will learn as they mature."

"Now wait a minute, they're both over 700 years old, they are not young in age!"

"But, they are young in maturity. I hope we can guide them to making the right decisions for themselves."

She let out a sigh, "I don't think Ryoko will listen to me yet. Since that night in the lab she's hated me." The mere thought of her own daughter hating her, caused a shiver to run down her spine. Though the two of them were getting better, it was still far from what some would call a good relationship.

"You just need to work out a way to talk to her, she does really care for you, but you both need to work out your own problems first. You need to treat her more as a person, not as an object."

Hurt flashed across her features, "Well, coming from a runaway First Prince of Jurai, who disguises himself and directs his own sister's affections towards his own grandson, I don't think you can say much to me about my problems." 

The anger was evident on her face and he nodded and smiled back with understanding. "I never said we were perfect," reaching and holding her hand softly to calm her down, "just that we see others faults better than our own." 

He slowly leans forward and gently kisses her cheek as she slowly smiles and hugs him. "Well, I can see that is true… Lets get some sleep, OK?" Washu did not want to dwell on this for longer than she had to, so she hoped he would allow the subject to change.

"It is getting late isn't it." They cleared the tea set, and walked to the next room, after changing clothes they lay down together on one futon and covered themselves up as she lays her head on his chest. Since that first night she spent beside him, she had found herself longing to be closer. And each consecutive night she had slept closer and closer to him before he finally placed one large futon in the room instead of two smaller ones. That first night of them sleeping in the same futon was memorable to her for more than one reason. It was the first night that she had seen him stammer and sound nervous, but at least she knew now where Tenchi had gotten his nervousness.

"Yosho… when do you think we should tell them about us?"

"I'd say after Tenchi has made his choice. We don't want him to be distracted any more than he already is."

"You know for a youngster of 10,000 years, you are extremely wise."

"Well, coming from the Greatest Scientist in the Universe," both smiled with amusement, "I'll accept that with honor!"

"Well, you'll accept this, or I'll turn you into a frog, got it!" She rose from his chest and gave him a passionate kiss.

"We might not be getting as much sleep as we thought!" As they both embraced, she giggled slightly while he let out a soft chuckle before giving her another kiss as the lights went out.

Over a week later, Mihoshi had a very uncharacteristic frown on her face. She couldn't figure out how he left his office and came back without anyone noticing he had left. If she had thought about the fact that she was in a home with a resident scientist that could open portals to other places, she would have figured it out. But, Mihoshi didn't put that idea together with that fact. To her Nobuyuki was human and so wouldn't have had that type of technology. So, it was while she was searching his office during the time of day that she would have been taking her afternoon nap that she found it. She was so frustrated, that she sat down in the chair behind his desk and leaned back, causing a portal to open and Mihoshi fell in! 

She ended up on a path about 10 meters from the Masaki Shrine. She first got her bearings, and then her detective instincts kicked in, she saw the path lead back through the forest and away from the shrine. A series of footprints led to the grave of Tenchi's mother, Achika Masaki. She had died when Tenchi was five years old. She remembered back to an earlier conversation she had with Tenchi's grandfather about the way Achika died and of how Nobuyuki had not taken her death well. He basically left Tenchi in the care of his grandfather and for almost a year, he grieved. This separation had caused a strain in Tenchi's relationship with his Dad. So much so, that Katsuhito became Tenchi's father figure while his own Dad sank into work and girlie magnas to cope with the loss of Achika. Now that Mihoshi understood where he was going, she would stake out the area around the gravesite after dinner to find out why.

That night, she observed Nobuyuki as he ate dinner and took his customary walk up stairs to his office. When he closed the door, Mihoshi excused her self and made her way to a spot in the brush around the gravesite. Just scant moments later he walked out of the portal, and going to the bench in front of the gravesite, he sat down. As she observed, he started to talk to his wife's grave.

"Well hello, My dearest. I am here again, ...but I fear that I can't keep this charade up much longer."

'What was he talking about?' thought Mihoshi.

"I can't keep this mask in front of them, especially Tenchi."

'I'd better take notes, I might have to inform the others about this!'

"I miss you so much my love, and I can't stop thinking about to you. I have had a hard week so far dearest, seeing how Tenchi is still not able to choose one of the girls. Now you know I would love for him to choose quickly, so he would see how when you have someone to love, and that person loves you back, that is the greatest feeling you can have. I know you know what I mean!"

'Oh my, I didn't know he was this lonely!'

"I just wish Tenchi would realize this and not keep these girls guessing. If he takes too long he might lose them all!"

Mihoshi then began to think back through her life. She realized that except for some dates in college and The GP Academy, she hadn't found anyone who really took her seriously, except Tenchi. Now, she was beginning to fell the pangs being described by his father.

"I think I will be joining you soon, My love, I simply am too lonely here. I mean I love that our son has the attention of all the girls, but it just makes it worse on me, that's why I act the way I do, to keep women away. I'm too afraid to find someone like you asked me to... to... when you...." He then started sobbing quietly. 

This was a revelation to Mihoshi, not only was Nobuyuki not a real peeping tom, but he purposely acts this way he does to keep girls away. 'I feel so much like him, except I'm using my job to keep men away. I know I'm a bit of a bubble head, but I know I can make someone a good wife and I do want to have kids someday. But I don't see it happening with Tenchi much anymore.' Since that night that Ryoko and Washu yelled at each other at the table, things had been slightly different. Ryoko and Ayeka still fought over him, but most of the time the fights did not result in massive property damage anymore. Not only that But Ryoko had been sleeping in his room for some time and from the looks of things, she knew that Ayeka would soon be joining them. 'I need to be realistic, I don't have much of a chance anymore.'

Then after a moment of silence, she made a decision. Mihoshi slowly get up from her hiding place and made her way towards he weeping man. Without thinking about it, she moved around him, knelt down, and hugged the startled father. Within several moments the man loosens up and melts into the young woman's shoulders and sobs loudly and hard. She keeps rocking the middle-aged man as he lets out over twelve years of frustration, and grief. It took about fifteen minutes for Nobuyuki to cry himself out. As he finally calms down, he raises his face to hers and sees that she too was crying quietly as he had. He wanted to thank her, and then he had an idea. Slowly drew her to his shoulders and repeated what she had done for him earlier, she then began her crying fit, which lasted another ten more minutes. When she quieted down she held up her head and saw a smiling and caring face. 

"Thank you, I really needed to do that but, I didn't have any close friends I could confide in!"

She smiled back and replied; "I needed someone too, I didn't know I was that sad, but now…" she takes and squeezes his hand. "I have someone to talk to... and you have one too!"

Looking down to the ground at that moment, Nobuyuki asked; " Did you hear everything Mihoshi?" Now looking guilty, She quietly nodded yes, then she slowly whimpered out why she was there. She told him of her suspicions, and what Washu said. After some silence as he contemplated what Mihoshi had said, he then stated: "I am glad you and Washu cared enough to check up on me. I had some unhealthy thoughts over the last two weeks, and I was thinking that the cliff there would have made a good jumping off point." Mihoshi looked terrified, but before she could react, Nobuyuki held his hand up to her and continued: "It's OK, I don't want to do that anymore, I realize that I have friends who care for me and I won't think about those thoughts anymore, I promise!" At that, Mihoshi hugged him again relieved that he wasn't going to hurt himself. 

Then after a few more moments of silence, Mihoshi spoke; "Mr. Nobuyuki, if you need to talk to someone, I can talk to you, it's OK really."

"Thank you Mihoshi, and please call me Nobuyuki, I mean friends do call themselves by their first names right" Both had a smile on their face at the thought.

"Ok, Nobuyuki, do you think its time to go home now, the others might be worried?"

"I guess your right, but when we get back, do you want some hot tea, I feel like talking some more with my friend!" 

Giggling she told him, "Oh Nobuyuki, I'd be happy to!" And instead of walking through the portal, they both headed for the shrine stairs. Mihoshi and Nobuyuki were chatting away arm in arm as they head for home and have a new appreciation of caring, and friendship.

Inside Ayeka's room, the elder princess was fuming, and if she could, she would scream until she was hoarse and then scream some more. She had just setup her futon, and left for only a moment to get cleaned up for bed as her brother had made her work hard earlier in the day cleaning the shrine. Her hands still hurt and she swore she would have calluses, but that was immaterial right now. Her bed, her futon was missing, and in its place, not even her sheets remained. 'I'll kill that demon!' She mentally screamed.

She stood there with her fists balled up and her whole body was shaking when a voice from the door brought her back to reality. "Oh there you are Miss Ayeka."

"Huh," she turned to see him, and he was smiling… his gentle smile and calming eyes diminished her wrath to a mild annoyance.

"Ryoko said you'd be joining us tonight, so we have your bed setup in my room."


	2. A Second Chance at Friendship

****

Tenchi Muyo: Chances: A Second Chance at Friendship

'What?' She mentally was reeling, her bed wasn't stolen, it was moved… by him… and her!

"I was just going to tell you I'd be right back, Ryoko already has both of your beds setup. I'm glad you changed your mind." He blushed and hurriedly moved down the hall to the bathroom as she watched him go. Slowly one foot then the other moved her to the door and down to his room where she saw Ryoko in there. The pirate looked happy, a true smile was on her face. Not a menacing grin, but something seemed warm about it.

"Hi princess," the pirate called.

"Um, hi…"

"Gee nice to see you too, after this afternoon I thought this was the least I could do."

"This… was your idea?"

Ryoko's smile faded as she nodded her head. "I guess it hasn't been easy on you… with me staying with him every night." She looked at the princess, "But in here, I can actually sleep, no nightmares… I just couldn't stay away."

"You… tried…" Ayeka was at a complete loss, not only was it Ryoko's idea, but something seemed to be changing right in front of her.

Ryoko nodded at her, "Yea, I tried… but I couldn't stay away… We talk at night, before going to sleep."

"About?"

Ryoko snorted, "Aren't you the talkative one. But he's told me about some of his feelings and I've told him mine."

A little of her fury returned, "That's not fair!"

"Relax, anyway… He knows how I feel and I know how he feels." Ryoko grumbled something that Ayeka couldn't hear. "And he's told me that he won't choose between us."

"What! What do you mean?"

"He won't explain it anymore than that." Ryoko sat in mid air with her legs crossed. She was wearing what Ayeka was sure was a pair of his boxer shorts and a simple T-shirt. She was enraged and yet jealous of the relationship that seemed to be developing between them. "Before we moved your bed in here, he told me he want's the fighting to stop… I… I promised him I would try."

Now Ayeka was really surprised, if he won't choose between them and he wants the fighting to stop, then what could this mean? "I will try as well," she said quietly in a vain attempt to keep her warring emotions in check. Part of her wanted to still scream in outrage, while a part of her was really touched by this.

"I'm glad to hear it," she turned around to see him right behind her and she blushed. "I think I'm going to have to take my bed out of here though."

"Why's that?" Ryoko asked as Ayeka's voice still failed her.

He just chuckled, "Sasami doesn't want to sleep alone."

"Oh, I'll get her bed then, she can sleep beside me!" Ryoko said as she faded from view.

"Tenchi?"

"Yes Miss Ayeka?"

"Um, I… Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight." She didn't know what else to say she had wanted to stay with him that first night that Ryoko did. But she couldn't seem to bend her pride to allow her to as she called it, 'sink to Ryoko's level.' So, instead of asking him what she really wanted to, she surrounded her stubbornness with anger and she would get into more and more fights with Ryoko. She did notice though that the fights have not been up to their usual level, and she could only guess it was Ryoko who was holding back.

"It's not a problem," he said grinning and blushing faintly.

"Ok we're here!" Ryoko sang as she entered the room depositing Sasami's futon on the floor between hers and Ayeka's.

"We all get to sleep in one room now!" Sasami said a little too loudly for Ayeka, but she didn't correct her.

Instead, she agreed, "Yes, this should be interesting."

"Hay Ryoko, those looks like Tenchi's pants!" Sasami squealed. Both Ryoko and him blushed.

"Well, um they kind of are," he said nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"WHAT?" Ayeka screeched.

"Well, you see… she didn't have any night clothes so…"

"So he let me… um borrow these…"

"But why haven't you given them back to him?" Sasami asked while smiling.

"Because they're too comfortable!" Ryoko spun around showing them off better. Tenchi only blushed that much redder as Ayeka fumed.

"Just wait until his dad finds out you got in his pants Ryoko!" Sasami giggled, while Ryoko blushed so red at what Sasami said she thought her face would discolor permanently.

"SASAMI!" Ayeka was mortified and Tenchi; despite himself, was blushing and starting to laugh.

It took him some time but he finally convinced Ayeka that he had not done anything with Ryoko, and even longer for them all to calm down. She was now laying in her futon, with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki sleeping beside her, and on the other side of Sasami was Ryoko. His words haunted her thoughts, preventing her from sleeping. Ryoko had told her that he would not choose between them, but after they had calmed down from laughing he said, "Don't worry, we haven't done anything like that," then he said something, and she couldn't be sure, but she swore he said yet. 'Why would he say yet, if he weren't planning on doing that at some time. And why would he say he won't choose it he is planning that?' 

Nothing seemed to make sense to her; if Ryoko and he had become so close that she was wearing his clothes, especially those clothes, then why was she here? And why did he say before that he was glad she was staying with them? Nothing seemed right. She let out a sigh and only afterwards did she realize exactly how loud a sigh it was. Hearing a moan she looked over Sasami's sleeping form to see Ryoko. The pirate seemed to be asleep; she was lying on her side facing them both, with one arm tucked under a pillow. 

But what seemed the strangest was that Ryoko was smiling, even in her sleep she seemed happy. It was possibly the fact that Ryoko was happy that confused her the most. For all the times, that Ryoko had tried to seduce him, and made passes at him it seemed that she somewhere, somehow had changed. It was Ryoko who had told her that he said he would not choose between them, and yet here she lay, happy just to be here. 'If he's not going to choose, then what am I still doing here? What am I doing in his room?'

"Ayeka." She froze as she heard his voice, "I can tell you're not asleep. You're sighing too much to be asleep." The princess just let out a groan of frustration. "Are you thirsty? Let's get a drink ok?"

She sat up and watched as he slipped out of his bed and she could not help but think what would it be like to be lying beside him. Pushing that thought away, she nodded at him as the light from the moon illuminate parts of the room. It seemed so peaceful, almost romantic, if it had not been for Ryoko, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki being there. The two stepped out, but not before he whispered something to Ryoko. For her part the pirate just smiled and hugged her pillow tighter.

Yet again Ayeka felt envy at that, but pushing it away she followed him to the kitchen. Tenchi wordlessly fixed them both a cup of tea, and she detected a hit of something else. It seemed to smell sweeter. "Here, it's mint tea," he said holding out a cup to her. After both took a couple of sips, he took a breath and started, "I can tell you're worried about my decision." Ayeka nearly spit out her tea as he said that. "I guess I'm right. Ryoko and I have talked about the decision and she's a good listener. You should talk to her sometime." The princess grumbled, but continued to listen. "I'm pretty sure she told you that I won't make a choice between you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't choose one and hurt the other like that."

"So, what will you do?"

"I have talked to her about it, and she was reluctant to at first, but I think the idea has grown on her. In fact she thought it would be best if we all stayed in one room to find out."

"Find out what?" Tenchi sat his cup down and looked at it a moment, she watched him and thoughts began to surface in her mind. First was that he's acting very different, and that he's been a lot more open about things. He also seemed to be more confident about some things, especially earlier. She could remember a time when a comment like that from Sasami would have caused Ryoko to cackle and try to seduce him and he should have gotten a bloody nose over it, but neither acted the way she thought that they should.

"You've already chosen?" Ayeka said quietly as things began to line up. No wonder he and Ryoko have been so close, and that would explain both of their changes… "But when? How? Didn't you say…"

"Yes, I said I wouldn't choose between you." He took another sip of his tea and looked at her calmly, though she thought it was much too calm for him.

"Then that means…" He nodded at her and she nearly fell over. Her legs gave out from under her but before she could fall, he had caught her. She was now leaning against him as he held her closely to make sure she did not get hurt.

"Lets get you back to bed. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He moved to take her upstairs when she stopped him.

"Does she know?"

"Yes, I told her before how I felt about her… and you, but I told her not to tell anyone. I was worried that you would think the wrong thing." He smiled gently at her as the world spun around her. The last thing she remembered that night was his telling her the most unbelievable thing, "I love her, but I love you too."

He just smiled at her limp form, "I guess she took it well?" Looking at the door, he saw Ryoko standing there, and she looked concerned.

"She took it better than I thought she would."

"Do you think she'll try to kill me later?"

Chuckling he placed a hand on Ryoko's cheek, "No, I don't think she will. But it will take her a little time to get used to it."

"Alright, but if she even shoots one bolt at me you're gonna get it!"

Smiling he handed Ayeka's limp form to Ryoko. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you… My Ryoko." Ryoko felt shivers go up her spine as he whispered that in her ear. It had been that phrase that had woke her up earlier and it had been that phrase that she loved to hear. "I am going to clean up down here, while you put her back to bed." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek as the pirate just nodded and gave him a kiss as well. It had been some time since their first kiss, and even though she had received several of them, she still treasured each and every one. Especially when he would kiss her first. 

As the weeks went by, Nobuyuki and Mihoshi became each other's best friend. She even started to accompany him to his work at the architecture firm. Mainly to help where she could, and to make sure he didn't bother the girls there. He had asked her to help him curb the now learned habit of bothering the female members of the staff. And, since she was a police officer, even a galactic one, she readily accepted the favor asked of her. Within a week, Nobuyuki was back to the way he acted when he was around Achika. Nobuyuki also helped Mihoshi as he started to point out some of her habits that lead to some disastrous problem either at the house, or within Washu's lab. Within that same span of time, Mihoshi became much less accident-prone. 

Washu had noticed not just the lessening of accidents in her lab, and in the house, but the realization that the two were becoming closer by the day. She smiled a quirky smile, as she now hatched a plan to make them even closer. She theorized, both were lonely, and that since their close friendship was born, they showed less negative behaviors, his hentainess, and her accidents, and became closer to each other. She then approached Tenchi who at first was skeptical of anything Washu was involved with. But after she explained to him what had happened between the two, he readily accepted. He even got the rest of the girls to help as well. He knew Ayeka, and Ryoko would simply because of their old rivalry for him. Sasami was Mihoshi's best friend, and she had also noticed the changes in both of them over the last few weeks, so she wanted to be involved with bringing them closer together. 

So they all met right after lunch, which also happened to be during Mihoshi's midday nap, to plan out how to get the two closer together. Within an hour, the plan was agreed upon and Operation Miho-Nubi was officially off the ground and running!

As the conspirators watched anxiously the next evening, The two drove up in the Masaki family van. Both looked beat and the way they walked into the house showed it. "I see the house is still in one piece, so I assumed a good and peaceful day was had by all?" stated a relieved Nobuyuki.

"So... you two didn't fight?" asked Mihoshi through tired eyes. Ayeka and Ryoko were about to say something, but a raised hand of Tenchi put a stop to that. They simply looked at each other warily, and nodded silently. "Oh good, so the couch is still in one piece. I want to watch the Space police Policeman-a-thon tonight!" Mihoshi happily said as she was gaining back some of her joviality. Nobuyuki smirked at her reaction, then both headed to their rooms to get ready for the dinner everyone had smelled and had their mouths watered for. 

As the two "targets" came down stairs, the plan started to take effect. First, all the seats were taken but two, that were next to each other. Normally Nobuyuki sat next to Katsuhito, but Washu took that seat in her adult form, which was unusual for her. Mihoshi customarily sat between Sasami and Washu, but Washu's seat was not vacant and so with no fanfare, they both sat next to each other. 

As dinner progressed and Sasami's cooking skills were exalted again by all, Washu came up with a suggestion; "Why don't we all take a walk to settle this fabulous food down!" All at the table agreed. Since their friendship blossomed, Nobuyuki and Mihoshi had nightly took a walk together to Achika's grave, as part of an after dinner walk. But, today since the while family was going to walk together, they saw little chance for them to do that. But, as the family walked the paths and woods around the Masaki estate, they slowly separated, first was Katsuhito and Washu, then Sasami, and Ryo-Oki, finally Tenchi with Ryoko, and Ayeka in each arm headed for the cave, leaving Nobuyuki and Mihoshi to walk by themselves. 

What they didn't know was tat all of them headed to the cave where a portal setup by Washu took them to an observation room with a video feed of Achika's grave. Washu told Katsuhito of the plan only an hour before dinner, so he was the most hesitant of all about pushing these two together. Which also meant that he wasn't to keen on spying on them at his own daughter's grave. But, he didn't stop it either. He was also curious about the pair, and wanted to see for himself if this friendship was true. 

As they all watched, Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi sat down on their knees, and said a Shinto prayer to honor his now departed wife. Nobuyuki then started talking to the grave stone. "Well where to begin? Ah, yes dear did you know that Mihoshi here has an engineering degree from the Galactic Science Academy?" Mihoshi could only just blush! 

The others sat there with opened mouths, shocked. 'Mihoshi... an engineer?' was all they thought about as Nobuyuki continued. 

"She's been a great help in finalizing my plans, and since this is a 9-5 type of job, I asked my boss if we could employee Mihoshi as my assistant." He paused to look at her; she smiled her radiant smile to him. "I am going to ask Little Washu for help in providing the proper documentation, and If Mihoshi accepts, it means she'll be working with me and can still do her patrol work while here on earth. Now doesn't it sound great, dear?" Mihoshi then took his hand and squeezed, she shook her head yes!

'Mihoshi's… an Engineer?' was all Washu did as the others observed the now happy couple. 

"Nubi, ... do you rally think Achika would approve us working together?" Asked a now hesitant Mihoshi. 

"We have talked up here in front of her grave for three weeks now, I think if she had not accepted us being friends, she would have found a way to tell us." He said trying to comfort her.

"_She does not object,_" came an ethereal voice from behind them. 

"Who are..." he started as they turned to see the form of Tsunami, floating just a few inches off the ground in a translucent type form.

"TSSSunami?!?" 

"_Yes oh noble Nobuyuki_," she replied.

"Oh goody, I get to see you as Sasami will be when she grows up. Gosh, you sure a pretty!" Mihoshi said like a schoolgirl meeting her idol. 

"_Well, thank you Mihoshi, I will convey your good feelings to Sasami_." The girl in question was at that time sleeping in Washu's lab as the rest of the household stood still and observed the three conversing. 

"So, if I may be so bold, why did you say she does not object?" Asked a now curious Nobuyuki. 

"_Well, as you know I am a goddess. So, I can contact people ...who have passed on ... in a limited way._ _Especially those from the Royal Family_." It dawned on Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi that Achika was Katsuhito's daughter, therefore she was a Juraian Princess. 

"So, she approves of us working together?" asked Mihoshi rather meekly.

"_I can say she does, ... and what's more, she wants you two ...together._" 

"WHAT?!?" Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi, as well as in Washu's lab by the rest of the family. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked nervously.

"_She knows you both, and she wants you two ... together in this life!_" She said then disappeared from in front of them. Both looked stunned! They had heard it from Tsunami that Achika not only approved of their friendship... but also of going further than that! 

Then both looked at each other ...in a new light. Nobuyuki and Mihoshi then took each other's hand and slowly they hugged each other. They had hugged before ...as friends, but now it was ... different. They felt the heat of each others body and moving their heads apart slightly, they looked at each other's eyes. Mihoshi then closed her eyes and snuggled into his arms, he simply smiled and kept her there. As both held on to each other both ran what was said to them by Tsunami over in their heads. 

Did both want ... more than friendship? Did they care more of each other as friends, or ...what? They finally looked down into each other's eyes again, this time something different was felt by both. Then without further hesitation... they kissed! Not a butterfly kiss nor a passionate kiss, but a kiss filled with affection for each other and a twinkling of feeling both had at that moment in their hearts. Yes, it could be ...more! They kissed some more in the same caring way and when they parted, smiles were on their faced a yard wide! They also knew then that they wouldn't be the same again! 

As they walked down the path towards their home, they saw through the glass patio doors everyone pile out of Washu's lab entrance. All seemed to have large sweat drops as they made their way inside. Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi then asked for quiet and they then said to the family; "Mihoshi and I have decided to ... date!" Nobuyuki said as all the family smiled in approving fashion. Mihoshi was red as a tomato as she stood by Nobuyuki holding his hand. 

Katsuhito and Tenchi were both leery of him dating Mihoshi, but from what they had seen and heard, they really could not say anything against it. Ayeka and Ryoko seemed to have more than enough excitement for both men. For the two of them, this meant that they would not have to share Tenchi with Mihoshi, so they only had to worry about Washu. Ryoko still was not on the best of terms with her mother, but with Tenchi's help, things were getting better. However, she still refused to go into the lab without Tenchi there.

That night Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka talked again about their relationship. Ever since the night that he told Ayeka about his feelings, the three of them had decided to keep it a secret. For one, they believed that if everyone knew it then they might say something about them sleeping in the same room. For two, the girls had been wondering about Mihoshi. Since Tenchi had told them, he would not choose between them, they had been afraid that they would have to share him with Mihoshi. However since Mihoshi was now dating his father then they didn't have to worry about that anymore. All they had to worry about was Washu, and what were his feelings for her; however, with the display at the table and then later seeing Washu and Katsuhito going off together they didn't think they had to worry too much.

"Tenchi, can't we tell them yet?" Ryoko whined.

"I agree with Miss Ryoko…"

"That's Ryoko!"

"Very well, I agree with Ryoko," she said again while trying to maintain her composure. However lately she had been having a hard time doing that, especially at night. It felt so good to have him next to her, and it was especially nice when he kissed her that first time. Her cheeks reddened again just from the thought of it. It had been the very next night from when he had told her he loved her. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki had been downstairs still and as the three of them, Tenchi, Ryoko and herself, were getting ready for bed she saw him kiss Ryoko. It had caused her anger to surface for a moment before he turned and after telling her goodnight, he had kissed her as well. As soon as he had released her lips she had grabbed him and pressed her lips back against his for another kiss.

"Hay Ayeka!"

"Huh…" she looked around and realized that she had not been paying attention. Her cheeks got even redder as she looked at them.

"Thinking about that kiss again Princess?" Ryoko asked cattily.

"So what if I was…" She said embarrassed about being caught. 

He just chuckled, "If I recall, a certain pirate could barely keep her feet on the ground the first time either."

It was Ryoko's turn to blush as Ayeka giggled. Tenchi just smiled at his loves. He was thoroughly surprised that Ayeka had accepted everything, 'but then again she did have two mothers so the idea of two wives is not that strange to her.'

"So, can we tell them yet?" Ryoko asked again.

"Yes, we will tell them, tomorrow after dinner, ok?" They both nodded and smiled at him. "I am worried about hurting Washu's feelings…"

"Yea but the way she left with your grandfather you may not have to worry about it," Ryoko winked at him and he shook his head.

"I know, I was surprised to see her in her adult form," he told them, "but I can't say I'm not surprised. The two of them have a lot in common." He sat on the futon and slipped his legs under the sheets. "But even if we are wrong about them, don't make fun of her, or anything ok?"

"Ok," Ryoko said and she phased out of her clothes and into a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt again.

"Really, do you have to wear his clothes?" Ayeka said with a grin as she sat down beside him.

"Well this will have to do until I can really get into his pants," she said with a wink and teleported to his side and kissed him passionately on the lips. Releasing his lips, he look dazed and both girls laughed at him. "And don't tell me princess that you haven't thought of that either."

"Why Miss Ryoko, I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a wink and then she too kissed him. After the second kiss, he fell back to the floor with his eyes glossed over. "I do have to admit that this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

Ryoko laughed and snuggled up close to him, "Just you wait until we can shed these clothes, it will get a lot more fun then."

"Um, R-R-… um, I- I well.."

"I think you broke him," Ayeka said as she snuggled up to his other side.

Both then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then closing their eyes, they heard him sigh lightly. "I love you…." He told them both and giving them both a slight squeeze, he tried to go to sleep.


	3. What's the Chances of That?

****

Tenchi Muyo: Chances: What's the Chances of that?

Mid-morning in the valley that is occupied by the various members of the Masaki Clan. Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi were doing household chores; Ryoko was sleeping lazily on a tree near the shrine, while Tenchi and his grandfather Katsuhito were sparring with their bokkens. Throughout all the activities, a single person was monitoring them all. Little Washu was holed-up in her lab observing the various members of her family, and making notations all the while keeping tabs on several dozen experiments happening in various parts of her vast laboratory. 'Well it seems that Tenchi is improving, while my wayward daughter is sleeping again. If she keeps this up she'll never get his attention.' Washu had finished her mental comments when her crab doorbell rang. 

"Miss Washu?" Sasami called.

"Yes Sasami?"

"It's lunch time," she called then made her way to the scientist. "Will you join us for lunch please?"

'Well I gotta put in at least one appearance today.' she said to herself as she made her way to Sasami, "Sure, I'll be there."

The entire household gathered for lunch, with the exception of Nobuyuki, who was at work. Mihoshi was there, but as normal after she ate she would use a portal that Washu had given her to meet Nobuyuki for lunch. She would usually carry him some of Sasami's cooking so that he could save some of his money. After lunch, the two of them would work at his office then return home later that evening.

Washu was thinking about that and something else that was very important to her, when a mental call came out to her. "Hey Mom, What's up you seem way out there?" Asked Ryoko telepathically. Both had grown closer through the intervening months and they were on more friendly terms with each other, though they still had their rough spots.

"No, My little Ryoko, I was just remembering something important I had to do in my lab," answered a nervous Washu still telepathically.

"Now, You really think that was all, I can sense it wasn't. Remember we had a deal, no secrets or lies! Now tell me Mom!" Asked a now upset Ryoko through their mind link. 

"All right what is wrong with you two?" asked a concerned Tenchi. Over the time the women had stayed in his home, Tenchi had been able to pick up certain things that the girls exhibited. One was when Ryoko and Washu were having a conversation telepathically. This was more than a discussion, and he knew it. 

"Well?" Now looking a both of them, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing to concern you Tenchi. Ryoko dear, lets discuss this after breakfast in the lab all right?" Asked a calm Washu. 

After looking at her then Tenchi, Ryoko answered; "Ok Mom, but this better be good!" 

"Trust me it is!" Said Washu, 'Though not for Yosho or me I'm afraid,' she said to herself.

After lunch was over, and everyone dispersed to their daily routines, Ryoko and Washu headed to her lab. Ryoko stopped outside and Tenchi stepped up beside her, "Don't worry, I won't let you stay in there long, I'll send Ayeka in to get you if I can't get away from my grandfather. Ryoko nodded her head and stepped inside.

Once inside, Washu materialized two floating cushions and her and her daughter sat down. "Ok, What's so troublesome, that you let it touch my mind?" Asked Ryoko. Washu then grew into her adult form and Ryoko gasped. In front of her was her mother with a protruding belly. "Mom, What... who.... why....?" 

Washu then grabbed both her daughter's hands and slowly started to tell her stories with tears running down her eyes. "It started several months ago. We started seeing each other and it became more serious and obviously more intimate..." 

"Who Mom?" Ryoko was worried that it might me who she desperately hoped it wasn't. However, if she had stopped to think about it instead, she might not be so worried now.

"No, Dear it isn't Tenchi, now please let me finish" She was still weeping and clutched her daughters hands more firmly. Now Ryoko was worried for her mother, she squeezed back to show she cared. "Well we have been seeing each other when this occurred or more precisely developed about 2 months ago."

Ryoko was sensing fear in her mother, and she being blunt by nature, asked; "Why haven't you told him Mom?"

Washu looked her daughter in the eye, and said; "I don't want another child to be taken away from me! I'm afraid he'll take my baby and leave me, I can't take another loss like that. I lost my first child, then Kagato stole you from me, I can't go through that again!" She then collapsed in her daughter's arms and wept uncontrollably. Ryoko, being unaccustomed to her mother acting this way, did her best to comfort her. 

After a few minutes, she calmed down enough for Ryoko to ask; "Who is it Mom, if it isn't Tenchi, then who?" As Ryoko quickly ran through all the men that had visited their home these last 3 months, she knew it was only two who could have been able to be the one, and one of them was dating someone else.

As, Washu was about to speak, Ryoko put her finger up, and said: "Look, Mom, I don't say anything to you about your private life, but if its who I think it is, he won't desert you, he's too good hearted for that." 

Washu slowly nodded, "I agree, I was just so scared to be abandoned again." 

"Then, go to him and tell him, because even in your child form, you can't hide it for long!" 

She nodded then she hugged her daughter. "To think that you could give me such good advise I'm so proud to be your Mom, Thank you my little Ryoko." They hugged once more, then Washu made a portal, and stepped through it to a certain shrine keepers office while Ryoko let herself out of the lab.

"Hello, Dear, how are you doing?" Asked Washu as she stepped out of the portal in her adult form still.

Katsuhito was sitting at his desk, with his back to Washu, writing up prayer verses for visitors to the shrine to hang on the sacred tree. "Well, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit for Wasssss......................?!?!?" 

He stared at the building abdomen of Washu. He couldn't talk nor could he think as he continued to stare which made Washu nervous again. Tears started to well up in her eyes 'Oh, Gods say something you idiot,' which she said as much to herself as to the stunned man she loved.

"Wh.. wh... when?" 

"It was conceived 2 months ago, Yosho, by us!" Kneeling down she placed her hands in his. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was afraid you'd leave me," she told him while shaking like a leaf.

Katsuhito suddenly changed to Yosho, and gathered his love into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you Washu Hakubi, I'm... happy to see that… that another life will be born out of our love for one another." 

Washu was crying now, but these were tears of joy and happiness. 'Yes,' she said mentally, 'he's not going to leave me alone, and we're going to have a baby… together!'

Reluctantly he let go of her, and slowly walked to the far closet. He opened it and then came out with an ornate case. Kneeling down, he opened the case and inside it was a ring of wood. Washu was trying to keep from fainting as she surmised that the wood came from Funaho, Yosho's tree, and this was in Juraian traditions a wedding band. "If you will submit to being my wife, I will set up the bonding ceremony witnessed by our family so we will be connected mind body, and soul, together for as long as we both shall live."

While Washu was not one for submitting to anyone, she did not even think twice before she grabbed the ring and set it on her finger, then she reached out and kissed and hugged the now young Priest as the afternoon rolled away. 

It was late afternoon when the newly engaged couple made their way down the shrine steps. Each was in their true form as they descended. When they got to the end of the steps both turned to look at one another and then kissed, in a loving bonding type of a kiss. They then disguised themselves again and made their way to the house as dinner was being set. Only Ryoko knew of what had happened and Washu telepathically asked her to keep quiet about it for now. Sensing the joy in her mother's heart, Ryoko complied. 

When all had gathered for the evening meal, everyone was not slightly surprised when Washu and Katsuhito sat together at the end of the dining room table. But as the meal progressed and conversations lingered on normal topics discussed both Washu and Katsuhito called for everyone's attention. "We have an announcement for you all," Washu said with a quivering voice. As all eyes were upon them both changed to their true forms, many gasps and other sounds of surprise were heard. Not just at Washu's endowed state but at the youthful Priest now in front of them. 

Ayeka was the first to speak. "What is this? Yosho, you're still… young? How? And Miss Washu what happened?" said a now flustered and upset Princess. 

"I have been like this for two months, I have been seeing Yosho for the last four." said Washu. 

"But, why? What I mean is, ... well," Tenchi tried to say something while rubbing the back of his head, "Congratulations Grandpa, Washu!" 

"Mom, I'm happy for you!" Ryoko said as she then went over and hugged Washu. "I'm going to have a hard time calling you Dad, so let's keep it as Yosho, if you're keeping this instead of that old man disguise." 

"I am now keeping this as it is me." He then turned to Ayeka; "I'm sorry sister for hiding my true self, as I thought that I would never have to show my true self again. That is until Washu came into our lives." He held her hands throughout this time. 

Tenchi had also done something unheard of, at least in public; he put an arm around Ayeka to comfort the now upset Princess. Also, he offered his free hand to Ryoko who he knew would become jealous if he showed her too much affection. 

As all sat still slightly stunned at the news, Mihoshi asked, "Oh, Miss Washu did you eat too much?" A loud groan echoed through the house. 

"No you ninny, I'm pregnant!" yelled an exasperated Washu. 

"Oh, well that would explain your tummy, now wouldn't it." said a slowly understanding Mihoshi. 

"Oh Dad, I'm happy for you," Nobuyuki said shaking his hand. "I know Achika would have wanted you to have someone in you life," said a now crying Nobuyuki. "Mom would be happy too," he then grabbed a towel and whipped his eyes as he remembered his mother in law, though she just preferred to be called mom.

"Thank you son," he barely said teary eyed and remembering his daughter and his past wife. 

"Well, when's the wedding?" asked a curious Tenchi.

"I invited a friend from Kyoto to officiate and it will be this Saturday, up at the shrine." said Yosho. 

"And before you ask in about five months I'll be a mommy again!" Washu announced looking at Mihoshi most of all. 

"Five months!" Nobuyuki asked in shock, while Katsuhito looked worried.

Washu looked at him and then smiled as she gets to explain it. "Well A typical Juraian has a pregnancy of about seven months while some races have a considerable shorter or longer time. There are some races that have to wait for over a year to give birth!" Several groans were heard from the girls as they thought of that. But my system is much different, Ryoko was born in under four months, though that happened outside of my body."

"Thank goodness," Ryoko mumbled.

"But I ran a test on myself and from my calculations he should be born in five months," Washu looked around proud of herself.

"Oh my, we better get ready and start planning now." said an excited Sasami as everyone was now focused on the wedding first, then on the impending birth. 

"Miss Washu, do you think it will be a boy then?" Ayeka spoke up rather quietly for her.

Yosho looked at Washu while she said, "oops, well I ran a test for that too…"

The others just laughed at Washu's comment though it did not surprise any of them that she had not only discovered her pregnancy, but also that it was a boy.

As the conversation went on inside the engaged couple stepped outside, admiring the view. Washu was happy but worried, though she didn't want to admit it. "You're worried I won't live long enough to take proper care of the baby aren't you my love?" asked Yosho. 

"How can you know that? We aren't bonded yet so you can't read my mind," asked a nervous Washu. 

"I'm sure you'll think of something," He smirked at her, "at least long enough to see our child's wedding." 

"Well you know, I, Washu the Greatest Genius in the Universe, will think of a way to keep you with me forever!" 

"I thought you would say that." He then laughed with her cackling a moment later. 

After a few moments the laughter subsided, Washu took Yousho's face in her hands and looked at him intently. "Promise me, you'll never leave me. Promise me!" 

Yousho responded in kind wrapping Washu in his strong arms and told her, "I promise to be there for as long as you shall have me and for as many babies as you want to have." 

"Yyyyaaahhhooooooo!" Washu shouted; followed by a very passionate kiss to the man she loved!

Washu pulled away from him slightly as both of them were slightly flushed. "I think we need to go back inside…" she told him. He looked at her confused, and she added, "Ryoko just told me that Tenchi has an announcement to make."

"You mean he…"

"I think he did!" Washu said as they rushed inside to the living room where Tenchi was standing with Ryoko and Ayeka standing nearby. Nobuyuki was sitting on the couch holding Mihoshi's hand with Sasami beside them holding Ryoko-Ohki in her lap.

Yosho and Washu held hands and each were worried about who he would pick. Washu was worried that he might not pick Ryoko while he was worried he might not pick Ayeka. Whoever was not the one he chose would be very heart broken. 'I wish he would have waited to break their hearts on a different night,' Washu said to herself.

Tenchi started his speech, "Dad, grandfather, Mihoshi, Sasami…"

"Miya!"

"Oh yes and you Ryo-Ohki. I have been thinking about this for some time and after talking to both Ryoko and Ayeka last night I have made my decision." A collective gasp was heard and he tried to hide a smile, 'They really don't know do they?' He thought happily, "Well after much talking I found that I could not choose either of them over the other…" Washu and Yosho went white, as he continued, "…so I have told them both that I love them." Ryoko and Ayeka stepped up beside him and he took one of their hands in each of his. "I can't live without them, and…" he did not get to finish as Nobuyuki Jumped up.

"BOTH! You chose both of them? Oh my wife in heave you would be so proud!"

"WOW Tenchi, that takes some guts," Washu added.

"Tenchi, this is not going to be an easy path," his grandfather told him, but Tenchi already knew it was going to be difficult.

"I am so happy!" Mihoshi bawled and began crying happily as she grabbed Ryoko and Ayeka in a big hug. "I thought that I'd only have Tenchi as a son, but now I get to have you two as daughters!"

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed but Nobuyuki. But the blonde kept babbling on as Nobuyuki gently pulled her away.

"Um, Mihoshi, I thought we weren't going to tell them yet."

"Tell us what dad," Tenchi asked as he tried to stop his world from spinning.

"Well over lunch today," he loosened the tie around his neck as he reached for Mihoshi's left hand and lifted it up for all to see the ring on her finger.

"YOU PROPOSED TO HER!!" Tenchi yelled excitedly.

"Yes, and I'm not ashamed of it." Nobuyuki responded and wrapped an arm around Mihoshi protectively.

"No, I'm not mad, just surprised." He grinned at the two of them. "Mom would be proud, congratulations!" Tenchi then gave his father and Mihoshi a big hug as the other stood by gaping in awe.


	4. Chances are a Villain Appears

****

Tenchi Muyo: Chances: Chances are a villain appears…

Tenchi and Katsuhito were hesitant about Nobuyuki marrying again, as the memory of Achika still burned brightly in their hearts. However they could see the genuine affection and love that he had for Mihoshi and that she had for him. This was just one of the reasons that Tenchi had congratulated him, even if his mothers memory was still burning brightly in his heart, he knew his dad deserved to be happy. He had not realized it until a moment later that Ryoko had left his side. But before he could even ask someone about her whereabouts, she returned with a tray load of sake.

"I thought we could use some sake to celebrate!"

"That's my girl!" crowed Washu as she grabbed some and served it to Yosho and herself. Nobuyuki and Mihoshi had some as well. Tenchi thought a moment about it, and then he too joined them. It was not long until their impromptu party was in full swing. Since Sasami and Ryo-Ohki did not want to drink, they instead opted to make some snacks and other thing that would keep everyone in a party mood while replacing the sake with other drinks. 

Tenchi, who was not used to sake, was feelings its effects long before anyone else was. Ryoko of course noticed this and though she thought several times about getting him good and drunk, so he might actually let her get into his pants for real. She decided not to though, not only would he be upset about it later, but he had been talking to her about how he wanted his first time to be special. She couldn't rob him of that, no matter how much she wanted him right now. After a few more drinks, and she made sure that he didn't get any more sake, she took him upstairs, with Ayeka's help to put him to bed.

"I still don't see why we have to leave the party so soon?" Ayeka asked her.

"Tenchi's getting drunk," she told the princess though she didn't seem to be catching on. Growling in frustration, she finally told her, "Fine, if he gets too drunk he may do something that he'll regret later, ok?"

"But what would he regret?"

"Ryoko…" he slurred out. "I'm ready… if you…"

"Not tonight," she said hastily as Ayeka looked at her.

"But I thought you wanted…"

"Not tonight Tenchi," she repeated though she hated having to turn him down.

"Miss… I mean, Ryoko, why are you telling him no? I thought you wanted…. To you know…"

Ryoko just laughed, "I still do, but not when he's like this."

Many things crossed Ayeka's mind, everything from saying 'this would be her only chance,' or 'I will then' to what she finally did say, "What do you mean?"

After laying him down she looked at the princess, then back at him. Tenchi had fallen asleep as soon as his body was laid down. "Do you remember how he said he wanted his first time to be special?" Ayeka nodded, but still did not understand. "If we, either one of us, were to do that with him, then he'd be upset when he wakes up and finds out we took advantage of him."

"But he just said…"

"No, he's drunk, he doesn't know better. He will wakeup with a headache and will feel like we used him."

"Why are you saying we?" Ayeka asked as she was getting annoyed at being included in this even if she did think it earlier.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't think about it?" Ayeka's shammed expression told all that needed to be said. "You may not believe me, but I do love him." She smoothed out his hair with her hand. "I never understood it, and for the first month of being in here with him I tried several things… if he would have asked me back then I wouldn't have thought twice."

"I see," Ayeka looked at him, then at Ryoko and she could see the love the pirate held for him. She never would have believed it before, and even now, it seemed strange. But over the time that the three of them had been staying in the same room, she had seen Ryoko in a different light. She didn't want to forgive the pirate, which was the root cause of their fights, even up to today. However, no matter how hard she had tried to convince herself that Ryoko was evil incarnate, she could not even begin to think that now. Slowly she let her inner guard down. "I'm sorry."

Ryoko looked at her and she could tell something had changed, "For what?"

"I… I never wanted to see what he saw in you. I just thought you were after him for one reason." Ayeka looked up to see a tear in Ryoko's eye, and a hurt look on her face. 'Oh no…' Reaching up she wiped the tear away causing Ryoko to look at her in shock. "I'm sorry, the only reason I still fought you all those times was to prove to myself of what you were… I was wrong."

Ryoko swallowed heavily as Ayeka said this, she was at first fearful of what she would say, but it all looked to be changed, well the princess was changing. "Ayeka…"

"I don't know if he can forgive me, but can you? If not, I will leave… You love him, and he… loves, you."

"He loves you too," Ryoko choked out.

"No, not the same way… He didn't ask me that question…"

"Yea but you never asked him that as many times as I did." Both girls laughed slightly at that. "He loves you too. He won't be happy if you leave."

The princess smiled at her old rival, "Am I hearing things or are you tying to get me to stay?"

"Oh, um…" Ryoko stopped and smirked, "I guess I am." She hen looked at Ayeka, "As funny as it sounds, yes."

Ayeka smiled brightly, "Let me guess, if I had asked that a few months ago…"

"I would have packed your bags for you," Ryoko said with a smirk, which caused Ayeka to smile as well.

Downstairs as the celebration commenced without Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka. And had it not been for one thing, it would have lasted for much longer, Mihoshi's bracelet started beeping. She looked very despondent but smiled and told the rest of her family that she'd find out what was happening and would be back as soon as possible! Then, surprising all there, she passionately kissed her husband to be almost snapping his back in the classic kissing bent backwards scene like in the movies.

Releasing him he fell to the floor with a smile as Yosho and Washu laughed. Mihoshi pulled out her cube and on the first twist her uniform appeared on her. On the second she phased out of sight and was transported to her GP shuttle. Washu just laughed that much more, "You know… I think she's getting used to that thing." After Mihoshi had left Nobuyuki went upstairs while Washu and Yosho disappeared through one of her portals. 

When he got upstairs though he paused at Tenchi's door that was still open. From inside he could hear Ayeka and Ryoko talking, and of all things about Tenchi. Leaning in to hear better he listened to the two girls talk about his son and he discovered soon that they were talking about having sex with him. Trying to contain himself he listened, but what he heard surprised him. Ryoko turned down having sex with Tenchi, so that it would be special later. As he listened, he sat on the floor thinking, 'They really love him, a lot.' He perked an ear up as the girls began to talk about Ryoko's feelings and he was very surprised to hear Ryoko asking Ayeka to stay when she offered to go. For a while he didn't know what to say, or think.

'Everything I've ever thought about them has been wrong. They really do love him… My son, treat them right.' He looked up at the ceiling and wondered about Mihoshi. 'I don't know if she's been with a man before, but that doesn't matter to me. I still love her." Wiping a tear from his eye he stood up and proceeded to his room. Once there, he moved to the center of the room and looked around at the various pictures he's collected over the years. Most were of him and Tenchi, but some of his favorite ones still hung in places. Those, his favorites were of him and Tenchi when he was much younger, and Achika was still with him.

"My love, you would be proud of him… he's grown into quite a young man…" He looked at one that sat on his dresser, it was of the day they were married. "I know you want us together, Tsunami said so… but I still miss you." He looked at a picture he took of Tenchi with the girls; most importantly, he looked at Mihoshi. "I don't love her as a replacement for you… I-I really do care for her." Chuckling as he held the picture, he told her; "We've talked a lot, about her dreams… and mine. I am somewhat scared, she's much younger than me, but should that matter?"

He sat the picture down and then sat on the edge of the bed. "I do love her, the way she smiles, the innocent way she does things." In his mind he began to say more and more things about her that he liked, and it was hard to believe that she liked, no, loved him as well. Lying across the bed, he went to sleep thinking about her.

It was some time later, though what time he was not sure that he heard something. Looking up he saw Mihoshi standing in the doorway. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he called out to her, "Mihoshi?"

"N-Nob..Nobuyuki…" She started and wobbled closer to him. He sat up quickly and saw the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" He held out his hands as she literally fell into his arms crying.

"I-I'm being ...reassigned to headquarters," she sobbed. "Someone in the Jurai council requested that only Juraian knights should be here protecting them!" She wiped a tear away as he held her; "They said that no GP officers are to be in this system!" Finally unable to control it she began crying harder as he stroked her back trying to calm her down.

'Juraian Knights? Protecting them? Who….' As he tried to understand what she had told him it slowly began to sink in that someone on Jurai wanted only their people here to protect, he guessed the princesses.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why should you be sorry?" He asked her softly.

"I can't marry you now… I'm not even supposed to be here…"

"What?"

"They said I couldn't come back… but I had to."

"I'm glad you did."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out. Don't worry." He released her gently as her tears finally stopped. "Lets get you ready for bed, ok? We'll talk to Washu and the others about this in the morning. I'm sure that they can find out what's going on." 

She just nodded as he moved away from her, "Wait!" He turned to look at her; "Will you… stay… with me tonight."

"Are you sure?" Mihoshi bit her lip slightly and nodded. "Ok, I'll stay."

"Thank you!" The blonde then got up and grabbing her cube, she gave it a slight twist. In a flash, her uniform was replaced with a long sleep shirt.

He gulped as he stared at her, as even now he thought she was beautiful. "I can't change that fast…" he mumbled as he realized he still had his dress shirt and slacks on. "I'll be right back." He grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change. After changing, he returned to his room wondering what should he do now, he loved her, but should he really sleep with her… 'No that sounds bad… but we are going to sleep together... just not like that…' Opening his door he looked to she that she was already in bed, and was waiting for him. Swallowing hard one last time he moved into the room and sat beside her.

As soon as he sat down she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. With a smile, he returned the gesture. It didn't seem like all that long ago he had hugged her for the first time, and now they were engaged. Leaning over he kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight, my love." Shifting his weight a little, he slid under the covers as she still rested against him. He wasn't sure how he'd get some sleep like this, but at this point, he didn't care. As long as she was going to be ok.

It did not take long for her to go to sleep, though it was considerably longer for him. Nobuyuki stayed awake for what seemed like hours thinking, but it all came down to one question, 'Why? Why would they want her to leave and why do they want knights here?' He looked at the woman in his arms as she slept, "I promise, I won't let them take you away from me." Kissing her on the forehead he leaned back to get some sleep himself, though his mind kept him from it for most of the night. 

When he awoke the next morning, Nobuyuki stretched and after sitting up, he started to get out of bed when he noticed something. 'Something's missing…' he thought the looked around and that was when he noticed that Mihoshi was not in the room. "Mihoshi…" he called out but didn't receive a response. 'Is she gone? Did they call her back already?' Tossing the covers back he jumped out of bed and headed for his door. "They can't take her away from me! I won't let them!"

Throwing open the door he marched out into the hall and down to the living room. 'If they took her away I'll get Washu to…' He stopped in mid thought as he stormed into the room to see to his relief, Mihoshi. "Mihoshi! You're still here!" He all but screamed, happy to know she had not been called away. However, he also gained the attention of the rest of the room. Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko were sitting on the couch, and on the floor beside them was Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. But it wasn't just them, Washu was standing beside Mihoshi while his father in law was sitting in one of the chairs.

A silent moment passed before the girls began to snicker slightly. Mihoshi blushed and looked down while Sasami covered her and Ryo-Ohki's eyes. "Um, dad…" Tenchi began.

"Yes, son… you need to…."

"What?" Nobuyuki looked around confused before Mihoshi walked over to him.

"Um, Nobuyuki… please don't be mad…."

"Mad, why? I've got you back, I'm not going to let them separate us."

"No, it's not that… You see I…."

"You what?" He heard Katsuhito cough and he looked up at his father in law. The quiet priest just motioned him to look down as the girls continued to snicker and blush. Looking down he realized the problem; he was standing in the room wearing only his underwear. "Oh my!" He yelped and covered himself as he stepped back into the hall.

Mihoshi followed him, "I'm sorry… You looked uncomfortable still dressed… and during the night, you kept having nightmares… I just wanted to make you comfortable…." She seemed very worried that he would be upset but as he listened to her, he realized that she was only trying to help.

He stopped backing up when he reached the wall. Though she was still babbling, he smiled. Lifting her face to look at him, she paused as she searched his face. The smile he bore answered her questions about him being mad and before she could say another word he leaned in and kissed her gently.

From down the hall he suddenly heard several whistles and hollering from various people, mainly Washu and Ryoko though. "Hay why don't you get a room!" he heard one of them say, but he was focused on Mihoshi. This morning she seemed especially beautiful to him. Maybe it was the fact that he had thought he lost her or the fact that he was looking at his fiancée. But whatever the reason, he ignored the others and kissed her again as he stepped into his room, followed by her.

As soon as the door was closed, she tried to apologize again, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"You didn't embarrass me."

"But you were blushing and covering…."

"…Ah, well maybe I was, but that's not important."

"It's not?"

"No," he smiled at her, and he wondered how he was so lucky. "I was worried about you, you told me last night that you were being reassigned, and when I woke up you weren't here. "

"I was just outside talking to them? And telling them what I knew."

"I know, but since you weren't here I was worried."

"Oh," she then smiled brightly. She could not remember anyone other than her family that was ever worried about her like this. She watched as he began to get dressed and though she was a little embarrassed by watching him dress something about it felt nice as well. Once he was fully dressed, he gave her a hug before the two of the stepped back outside to meet with the family.

As the two of them stepped around the corner into the living room, there were a few stifled giggles, which caused both of them to blush faintly. "Well now that we are all here…" Washu began as she tried to contain her laughter.

Nobuyuki looked at them and just shook his head; he remembered this type of teasing from when he first started dating Achika. Looking around he realized that they had saved a spot for him and her… on the loveseat. It was just a couch my design, though was made to seat only two. Instead of saying anything, as he didn't think there was much need in it, he took his place, with Mihoshi at his side. As they sat down there were a few snickers, but Washu stopped them so she could talk.

"Well it seems that we have a small problem here, it seems that Mihoshi has been called off the planet by the Jurai Counsel, and her position is to be replaced by a few of the Juraian Knights."

"Great, that's all we need!" Huffed Ryoko.

Ayeka shot her a dangerous glare, and then she sighed, "As much as I hate to say it… I agree."

Tenchi though was confused, "Why would it be bad to have some knights here?"

Yousho was the one to answer him, "With the Jurai Knights here, you won't be able to sleep with the girls."

Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka all turned scarlet at his phrasing and none of them could answer him for a few moments. Nobuyuki had other ideas though. "Dad, why do they want them here? I mean there's only been two problems and Tenchi took care of both of them?"

Tenchi felt a little pride seep in as he listened to his dad say it, though he didn't really remember how he took care of clay. "I think Washu, has found that out, while you were, busy,' the priest told him which this time caused Nobuyuki to redden.

"Oh really!" Mihoshi squealed in delight. "What'd you find out?"

"Only that a certain Jurai Counsel Member is using you as his pawn to make himself look better in the Emperor's eyes, while allowing his men to get control of the boy with the light hawk wings and eventually rid the universe of the dreaded space pirate and marry Ayeka." Washu stood back and waited for the praise from what she had discovered. However, the praise wasn't happening. In fact, everyone was looking at her surprised. She began to get angry with them for not telling her what a good job she did and in fact, she was thinking of turning them all into little piles of goo when Mihoshi spoke up.

"Wow… How'd you know that?"

She grumbled a moment, then told them, "I hacked into the Jurai Counsel and found a few interesting messages that were deleted."

"MISS WASHU!" Ayeka screeched, then a smile crept onto her face.

"Way to go MOM!" Ryoko laughed as Yousho just shook his head.

"But Miss Washu," added Nobuyuki, "if the messages were deleted then how…"

"Son, cracking into their system was the tough part, right?" Yousho arched an eyebrow at Washu who only grinned.

"Oh I see! You just went into the system, then found the places where messages had been deleted and then just used the recover option." Everyone stared at Mihoshi as she prattled off the procedure; even Washu was staring at her.

After a moment, Washu was able to shake of her surprise, "Um, yea. It wasn't hard for a genius like me!"

"But why?" Everyone turned to Nobuyuki, "Why would they want to do that?"

Washu just shrugged, "Who knows when it comes to those uptight…"

"Washu," Ayeka added quickly.

"What?" Ayeka nodded to Sasami and hoped the scientist would understand.

"Better yet, who?" Added Tenchi after a moment of thought.

"Who?" Asked Washu.

"Who is behind this? You said it was someone in the counsel, who is it?" All eyes turned to Washu and she felt a bead of sweat form.

"Well you see…"

"You don't know?" Ryoko almost screamed.

"Not exactly," she offered hoping to calm them down. "I had to just copy the database to my system, and I haven't gone through all the messages yet. They never mentioned his name."

"That's just great!"

"Ryoko calm down," added Tenchi as he grasped her gently by the shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled softly.

"Miss Washu, is there anything we can do?" Ayeka asked, hoping it was not too late to act.

"Yes there is, you can call your father and have him give his ok for her to stay, since it will take his command to overturn the Counsel."

"Washu," Yousho started, "Nobuyuki has not only married into the royal family, but he is also a descendant of mine." To say the least everyone was shocked Ayeka and Nobuyuki the most. "In the 700 years I have spent on earth I did not only have one wife, and some of them had sons and daughters as well, to which Nobuyuki is a descendant of. If he marries Mihoshi before they can enforce their orders then she will be able to stay…"

"…And no order of the counsel or the Galaxy Police could make her leave!" Gushed Nobuyuki as he hugged Mihoshi tightly.

"That is true…" Ayeka said then smiled. "But I will still talk to my father, I'm sure he can at least delay things long enough for a proper wedding."

"Oh you are so devious!" Cooed Ryoko, which caused them both to giggle in remembrance of an old pact.

Both Princess and Pirate laughed as everyone else looked at them strangely. Washu just shrugged it off, "Well Nobuyuki, you and Mihoshi had better start working on that wedding, we should be able to have it right after ours."

"Really? You don't mind?" Asked Nobuyuki.

"Not at all my son," Yousho smiled, "You two can help me with ours while she works one this problem.

"But I wanted to help too," whined Washu.

Yousho stepped up beside her; "If I can get Mihoshi working on it then she won't be in your lab."

"Oh!" She thought about it a moment, "Ok, but I get to have my hand in it as well."

"Of course you will, It's your wedding too."

Washu smiled then directed Ryoko and Ayeka to go with her to the lab, while Yousho took Nobuyuki and Mihoshi to the shrine to plan for the wedding. Tenchi just looked at Ryo-Ohki, "Well are you ready to work in the fields again? I think we have some carrots that need to be pulled." He had not even finished speaking before the cabbit had bounced out the door happily towards the field. "Hay Ryo-Ohki! Wait!"

Stepping into the lab was still not one thing that Ryoko enjoyed; however Ayeka was with her, and she hoped that her friend would stay with her. It still felt strange as well to consider the princess a friend, but considering she had been sleeping in the same room with her, it made calling her a friend easier. That and the two of them had spent some time together in the onsen, actually talking helped as well. Since the two of them no longer had him to fight over, it made things much easier, though the two of them still enjoyed a fight or two.

Smiling, Ryoko followed Ayeka and Washu to an area beside a stream. This was very different than what Ryoko had ever seen in here, but yet a feeling of remembrance came over her. The scientist walked to the center and bringing up her fingers, she typed in a keyboard that just happened to appear there, then she turned to Ayeka.

"Ok, I've sent a call to the Royal Palace, and we should hear from them soon… if they want to talk."


	5. There's Always a Chance

****

Tenchi Muyo: Chances: There's always a chance…

The girls did not have to wait long before the call came back from the Imperial Palace on Jurai. "Ah," Washu told them, "in record time too."

While waiting Ayeka had asked her how she had known how to not only call Jurai, but the palace as well, but being Washu, she just said that it was nothing to a genius like her. But none the less, it worked, and worked quickly, as it was not a servant or even an officer, but The Emperor himself than answered!

"This had better be good," he scowled. "I was in an important meeting."

"Oh it's good your highness," Washu cooed at him while smiling sweetly.

He looked over Washu's shoulder to see Ayeka standing next to Ryoko, both looking nervous. "OK, I'm listening."

"Well, father, it's like this… Someone has asked that Mihoshi leave earth and…"

"You mean the one that crashed her ship in the lake?"

The two looked at each other nervously, "Yes."

"Then I shall make sure it goes through quickly, and…"

"Wait!"

"What is it?" He asked irritated, at not only being interrupted, but also being interrupted so rudely by his own daughter.

"Can you revoke the decision?" She asked hopeful that he won't ask why.

"Why? She could have killed someone and she can't even control her own ship! Not only that, but she was ineffective at dealing with Kagato, and Clay! I support the Counsel's decision to replace her."

"BUT WAIT!"

"Now what?" He asked irritated, as it was the pirate that was yelling.

"Look, no one was able to do much against Kagato, not even me. Tenchi was the only one that could match him."

"HA! That whelp, he couldn't even face Seriyo."

Ryoko began to grumble, but Ayeka stopped her, "Father… Would you delay making your decision until Saturday?"

"Why?"

"Ayeka! How can you just let him get away with saying that about…"

"Ryoko," Ayeka hissed though clenched teeth. She then whispered, "Please, just let me handle this. I have an idea."

"Fine," Ryoko then floated back behind her, but she still wanted to keep an eye on things.

"The reason is because we have a valid case why she should stay, but I would like some time to get things ready and prepare it for you and the counsel." She then smiled at him, "Please, daddy?"

He just looked at her, his oldest daughter, and the way she was looking at him was threatening to make him smile. It had been so long since she had called him that, and especially without having to be forced, or coerced into it. Ryoko then saw an amazing sight; he did finally smile though he tried to hide it. "Very well, my daughter. I will."

"Thank you daddy!" She called to him smiling. "I need to go now, but tell my mommies that I love them, ok?"

His grin became just that much bigger as Ryoko stared. "Ok, I miss you my Ayeka."

"I know, I love you too, bye!" She then waved at him as a tear trickled down his cheek before the image was cut.

Washu walked up to her as Ayeka just continued to smile. "Wow, I've never known him to smile."

Ayeka just winked, "You just have to know what to say." She then turned to Ryoko who was still staring at her. "And that Ryoko dear is how you get your parents to get you what ever you want."

Both Princess and pirate began to snicker then laugh at that while Washu looked at them nervously. After seeing how Ayeka had played the Emperor like that, she hoped that Ryoko wouldn't learn how to do that as well, because she knew that she would fall for it as well. Trying to get their minds off that, at least she hoped to, she asked Ayeka, "Well Ayeka, what is this valid case you have?"

"Well," she began, "Since Nobuyuki is part of the Royal family by marriage, and if he married Mihoshi she wouldn't have to leave."

"Because she would be his wife?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, and because she would be a part of the Royal family then as well," Ayeka snickered slightly, then turning to Washu, "Miss Washu, I need you to call Mihoshi's… um, superior, I guess."

"Her commander?"

"Yes that's it."

Washu typed on her console a moment as she spoke, "Sure I can, but why? What are you going to tell them?"

"Well Miss Mihoshi said that she went against orders to return, I need to tell them why. Oh and Miss Ryoko…"

"Just call me Ryoko!" the Pirate growled.

Ayeka laughed slightly, as did Ryoko. "Very well, I need you to stand to the side so they don't see you."

"Why?" She grumbled as she moved to behind the screen where Washu was.

"No need in them seeing you and potentially getting upset."

"Whatever," she huffed and sat in the air as if she were sitting on something.

A moment later the screen came to life and a short portly man was there with a fully little hat on. "Hello, How may I help you?" He said tiredly, then realized who it was, "Oh your highness! Um, what can I do for you!"

"It has come to my attention that Detective Mihoshi has been reassigned to…" she paused as she could not remember what the blonde had said she was reassigned to.

"Yes, the Central Office, but she has not returned…." He started as she cut him off.

"That's it, and yes she will not return."

"What?!"

"She was under orders to see what her commanders wanted then to return to us on earth."

"B-B-But the counsel and…"

"No buts, I have contacted my father, The Emperor, and he has said he would put off the decision until Saturday so that we can make her orders permanent."

"I see…" he was visibly shaken and his face was much whiter than it had been when she had first called him.

"If you would wish to go against the Emperor then you may recall her before her time…" Ayeka left it hanging as he shook his head nervously while holding up his hands.

"Oh no no no, it's ok! She can stay, if you really want her there…." His voice was wavering and he was feeling very cold.

"Thank you, please as this is a special situation, no one is to know the full reasons, just let it suffice that she has been requested back by the Royal Family." She stressed the last bit to make sure he understood while Ryoko and Washu watched the exchange in stunned silence. Neither knew she had this much deviousness in her.

"Not a problem Your highness, I'll make sure the paperwork is done myself!"

"Thank you sir, good day." She nodded to him and the connection was cut. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Washu and Ryoko. "Well that should slow them down for a little while."

Washu just snickered, "Pretty good, now what happens on Saturday?"

"Well it should take them a while to get things sorted out, and they still don't know of her engagement yet, so hopefully by the time they discover it, the wedding will be over."

"You are a sneaky one," Ryoko laughed while patting the princess on the back.

"I've learned from the best," she retorted while looked at the pirate.

"HAY!" Ryoko shouted then laughed. "So, when do we get to plan my wedding to Tenchi?"

"YOUR WEDDING!"

"Yea MY wedding!"

"There'll be no such thing! If he gets married it will be to me first!"

"HA! I got to sleep in his room first, so I get to…" Her voice dropped off and she became very quiet, though Ayeka did not notice.

Ayeka's face was turning red with anger, "Just because you did that first doesn't mean you can marry him first!" She then pointed at the pirate dangerously, "If anything I should go first because you've cheated and got into his room and you could've seduced him while he slept!" For a brief moment, Ryoko's features trembled, and Ayeka knew she had said something wrong. In all the time that he had allowed Ryoko to be in his room, Tenchi had never done anything with her other than talk. Tenchi had said so, and she believed him, at least she hoped she could believe him.

"Ayeka…" Ryoko said sternly though the waver in her voice gave away that she herself was not able to back that sternness. "I-I didn't want him to know why… I never wanted him to know… I couldn't hide it… from him…"

Ayeka placed a hand on the pirates trembling shoulders. "I'm sorry, I was just angry…." Ryoko looked up at her. "I know you didn't want him to know, any of us to know really. But we're here for you. You've been a better friend to me than I have been to you. Can you forgive me?"

In the silence that followed it would have been easy to hear a caterpillar chewing on a leaf. But finally, the silence was broken, at first it was a slight whimper. But then it became stronger, and before Ayeka's eyes the Pirate, changed again. Tears made their way down Ryoko's cheeks as she timidly opened her arms and gave Ayeka a hug. Ayeka was stunned at first, then she too hugged back her friend. Washu watched this in silence, she knew the reason Ryoko was in his room was because of her, and to have this happen in front of her just made the pain of that old would hurt even more.

However, seeing the two of them, actually acting like best of friends and not rivals was getting to her and something in her seemed to change at that moment. "My Ryoko…" Slowly she turned to face her mother, the tracks of her tears still visible. "I'm sorry… I never wanted to hurt you… I wish I could change the past… I wish I would have been there when you needed me…"

"I-I still need you…" she replied in a small voice.

Washu wrapped her daughter in her arms and cried openly, she released the barriers she had put up around her link to her daughter just as Ryoko did the same. To Ayeka, though she could not hear the words, she could see the results. Ryoko could feel the pain and loss that Washu had felt and how her mother had locked up her own feelings, while Washu got to fully understand the torture that her daughter had gone through. Ayeka had seen how the two had drifted apart, but now the bond between them she could almost see strengthening. It made her smile at the sight, as well as making her miss her own mother.

One thing troubled the princess, and that was Ryoko's new demeanor. Since the pirate had been staying in his room her mood swings have been very drastic and like now Ryoko had started crying, actually crying during one of their arguments. It was somewhat disheartening to see how easily Ryoko was upset by words alone. However, she did understand that she also had been though a lot, 'a lot more than a normal person should,' she thought. 

The rest of that day the various members worked on getting the house and shrine ready for the dual wedding, but the biggest obstacle that they faced doing that was what appearance should Yousho and Washu take for their ceremony? "Well, um dad," Nobuyuki began though he was still unnerved by the fact that his father in law was over 700 years old and still looked younger than he was. "Since all of our relatives know you as Katsuhito then you might want to use that… um…."

"…Disguise?" Tenchi tried.

"I have thought about that."

"You know if you get married in a disguise and she gets married in a disguise does that mean that only your disguises are married?" All of them turned to look at Mihoshi and groaned as she just blushed.

Two days before the wedding Ayeka went to see Washu and contacted her mothers late at night. She herself did not like leaving the warm place beside Tenchi, and of course, Washu was not thrilled about having to leave Yousho's warm bed either. However, when Ayeka explained why she slowly began to warm up to the idea. When they were ready Washu made the message Ayeka wanted they then called the Royal Palace on Jurai. Once Ayeka Identified herself to the officer receiving the message she was then patched through to her Aunt Funaho.

As her Mother Funaho's image appears, Ayeka bowed to her, "Auntie Funaho."

"Morning Ayeka dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, Is Mommy asleep?"

"Yes, at times I think she could sleep though anything." Both women chuckled at that as Ayeka had known that her mother was a hard one to wake up at times.

"Um, as to the reason I called…" Ayeka began as Funaho looked expectantly at her. "I have a message I need you to play for her…" She paused as she tried to decide how she wanted to say it.

"Did he finally choose?"

"Huh? Oh no that's not the reason," she blushed wildly and her aunt smiled knowingly at her. Ayeka talked to her for a few moments as Funaho reviewed the message.

"Are you sure you want to say this?"

"Yes, and I need one more thing…" she smiled sweetly as Washu tried to figure out why Ayeka was doing this.

The next morning was a buzz of activity around the house as this was their last day to make final arrangements. They had decided that Washu and Yousho would be wed first just a little after noon tomorrow, with Mihoshi and Nobuyuki's wedding directly afterwards. They would be on a tight schedule so they had to make sure everything would be ready. This included keeping Mihoshi away from the house for the whole day, or at least keeping her occupied with other things. 

Since Ryoko normally ditched her chores, unless specifically asked to do them by Tenchi, she was assigned the job of keeping Mihoshi away from the house, or more precisely; keeping her away from the area where the wedding was to be held. Also, Ryoko would serve as the Maid of honor, though Ayeka snickered at the wording when the pirate was told about it. However much she hated the job and the title, Ryoko did a wonderful job of keeping the blonde busy. They went to many different toy stores, where the blonde practically dove headfirst into bins loaded with stuffed animals.

Ryoko could only laugh at first, but as they were thrown out of one toy story after another, it got to be very taxing on her. It got to the point that Ryoko would not even point out the toy stores, and instead she tried music shops, but Mihoshi found a number of Kareoke machines that she loved. And of course, she had to try them out and grudgingly Ryoko joined her that is, until they were asked to leave.

Before it was all over Ryoko and Mihoshi had been thrown out of almost every shop in town and they had amassed a large collection of bags and boxes. Even Ryoko had purchased a few things hoping that Mihoshi didn't see. But the blonde had seen every one of them. A few of them items were things for Sasami and Ryo-Ohki, but there were others for the rest of the family. She had even picked up something for her mother. Despite the anger that Ryoko harbored for being thrown out of the shops, she'd actually had some fun; mostly with Nobuyuki's borrowed credit cards.

Some of the last stores that she drug Mihoshi into were the lingerie stores where she had helped Mihoshi pick out something special for her wedding night, much to the embarrassment of the female officer. She also picked out a few things for herself, and despite her misgivings on it, she picked out a few things that she thought Ayeka might like; mainly things she herself would never be caught dead in. Ryoko knew that her mom could make anything she wanted, but for some reason, she looked around and actually found an outfit that she knew her mom would love. By the end of the day, the two finally headed for home, arms laden with boxes, bags and three credit cards maxed out and one cut up. 'Guess Washu will need to fix that, he only has one left,' she thought quietly as Mihoshi hummed happily oblivious to everything.

Washu had been given the task of creating the wedding dresses and other gowns and dresses that the girls would wear. Which of course, she had them sized perfectly and all of them were ready to go practically that same day she was asked. But to keep everyone's curiosity up she didn't show anyone them until after Ryoko had left with Mihoshi. Soon after the two had left, Washu brought Ayeka and Sasami into her lab to try them on. She couldn't keep it a secret from Ryoko, so her daughter had already tried hers on the day they were made, so that meant that Mihoshi was the only one left.

Nobuyuki, Yousho and Tenchi also had been brought in after Ryoko and Mihoshi left. They were happy about their suits, though Yousho was a bit uncomfortable wearing something other than his priest clothes. He decided that wearing them for one day would not hurt, at least not much. When he saw how happy Washu looked with him wearing it, he found yet another reason to not complain. She looked too happy to him to spoil it by saying he was uncomfortable. 

However, she noticed his fidgeting, "Don't worry, you won't need it for long."

The guilty look on his face nearly made her laugh, "Long? Huh… what… I mean, I won't need it for…what are you talking about?"

Washu could easily see where Tenchi got his stammering from. "We're going to just have a short simple ceremony, then you have to change back and be the priest for Nobuyuki's ceremony," Washu told him while hiding a grin at his discomfort.

Yousho smiled and gave his wife to be a quick hug and inwardly was thanking the gods that he would not have to wear it for long. He was lucky though that for his and Washu's ceremony there would only be a few people in attendance, mainly because both of them had kept long and solitary lives. "You know it's a good thing we are getting married first."

"Why is that?"

"If father knew he'd be having a fit," Yousho chuckled at first then suddenly stopped when he felt a damp spot on his chest. "Washu… are you ok?"

"Damn it! Don't leave me! Don't let him… don't let him…" she lost her voice to her tears as she remembered why she had lost her previous husband.

"I won't leave you," he said softly as Nobuyuki and Tenchi left the room. "No one can separate us."

"H-how…" she wanted to know how could he be sure, but her voice just was not there for the use.

"I have asked Tsunami to join us, so that none may come between those that she joins."

"But…"

He just rubbed her back soothingly, "I have left my social status behind, and I won't go anywhere without you." He tried to sooth her some more when he felt her body jump slightly. He looked down at her worriedly. As he watched her shoulder began to move up and down a little and he became aware of a slight chuckle from her. To say the least he was confused, "What's so funny?"

Though her voice was still weak from crying, she tried to force out the words. "D-Does… this mean t-that… you won't go to the s-shrine w-without me?" Yousho himself chuckled as well, but he didn't let her go.

When Nobuyuki and Tenchi exited the lab, the number of boxes and things throughout the living room surprised them. In the middle of the boxes, bags and stuffed Animals were Ryoko and Mihoshi. "What happened here?" Tenchi asked as they had spent most of the day cleaning up this room.

"Oh Ryoko took me to twenty-four toy stores and ten music stores and about fifty clothing stores and even some lingerie shops!" Mihoshi said so happily and quickly that both of them almost missed it.

"But… where'd she get the money for all this?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Oh Ryoko just used these little plastic thingies that the clerks ran though a little machine and then they let us carry it out…"

"…I'm going to go now…" Ryoko started as Mihoshi tried to tell them what happened.

"When did you get a credit card?" Tenchi asked before she could leave and she knew there was going to be trouble.

"Oh it wasn't one we had to use about four of them, and one lady was so mean that they cut up one! I was so mad that I almost placed her under arrest, but Ryoko had another one, it's funny I didn't think you could cut up gold so easily…" Mihoshi tried to say more but Ryoko's hand suddenly slapped over the blondes mouth.

"Oh well you see it's nothing really," she tried to pass it off.

Nobuyuki was getting a sick feeling in his stomach, but Tenchi asked the most important question, "Ryoko's where'd you find those cards?"

"You see…"

"Oh she kept pulling them out of this brown leather pouch that, hay you know it reminds me of that brown thing you keep on your night stand Nobuyuki…"

"Oh gods…" he said and nearly passed out. "How many cards did you use?"

Ryoko gulped, "Four…."

"Tenchi…" Nobuyuki said as his eyes were getting wide taking in everything that was in the room, and totaling it all up in his mind.

"Ok dad, I'll take care of it," Tenchi said. "Ryoko, we need to talk… um Ayeka, Sasami, could you do something about this room… again."

The two princesses exchanged worried glances before they started placing things back in their boxes and bags to me moved. To where they were not sure yet, but they started none the less. Mihoshi though after seeing Nobuyuki standing perfectly still for what seemed too long decided to try and get him to talk. 

Ryoko was not looking forward to this little private time she was about to have with Tenchi. Stepping outside she turned to him when she heard the door close. The sadness and disappointment etched in his features went beyond anything she had ever seen from him. She just looked at him and was terrified of what he might say; she had never really felt this scared, even at the height of her fights with Ayeka. "Tenchi?" She asked worriedly.

He took another breath and then looked at her, the worry was evident so he took one more moment to think of what to say. Many times before he had opened his mouth and said things he has regretted. "Ryoko," he exhaled sharply, "no matter what happens, or what ever you do…" her eyes widened as tears began to form. "I will love you."

She was about ready to run when he said that, her head shot up to look at him, "really?"

"Yes..." he was going to say something else but she flew at him hugging him tightly with tears flowing freely. For the moment he put his scolding on hold and just held her as she cried. Some time later he pulled her head away from his chest to look into her eyes. "Ryoko, I love you… but you can't do things like that."

"B-But… they said to… and she was happy… and…" Her voice was barely audible and he felt even worse for trying to scold her for it.

"Dad's had to work hard to get those cards, and he's going to have to work even harder to pay the bills... if he can."

"But… when Washu would take me shopping she never had to use more than one card and we would get more than that."

"But dad's not like her… what do you mean? She's never taken you shopping? Has she?" He looked at her confused as she smiled slightly.

"When… when Mihoshi was going through the stuffed toys I-I remembered…. I remembered once when she took me to a toy store." Ryoko smiled softly at the memory, "I don't know how old I was, but I was happy." She let a few more tears fall as he wiped them away. "When I saw Mihoshi… I remembered what it was like, I couldn't tell her no."

"And you won't have to." Both turned around quickly at the princess voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"While Mihoshi was trying to tell him about what happened Miss Washu came out and said she would take care of it. I didn't even realize she was listening." Ayeka looked confused, but brushed it off quickly. "Anyway, she said that next time she sends you out to keep someone busy she will give you her card."

"Her card?" Tenchi and Ryoko asked.

Tenchi looked between them, "I didn't think other worlds used credit cards?"

"Well, it's not really the same type, it's more advanced, but it is still a card, and I guess it has a limit on it, though I've never reached my limit." She showed them a card that to him looked like one of his fathers' credit cards, but the markings on it he did not recognize. 

Ryoko's eyes began to shine, "So he's not mad at me?"

Ayeka shook her head as the prate squealed for glee. "Since Miss Washu said she would take care of the bill he calmed down, but Mihoshi said something about modeling some clothes for him and then showed him a box…."

Both Ryoko and Tenchi looked at her carefully and he ventured to ask first though Ryoko thought she had an idea. "What kind of clothes?"

"I do not know, she only showed him and he nearly fell over at what ever she was holding…" Ayeka stopped as Ryoko fell into the air laughing hysterically. Both the prince and the princess looked at her and then Tenchi understood.

'Knowing Ryoko they probably went into a lingerie store and got something…' he stopped as he grabbed for a tissue in his pocket to stop the sudden influx of blood to his nose. 'Oh no! If Mihoshi got something there's no telling what Ryoko got!'

Ayeka looked confused at the two of them while Ryoko tried to gather control of her laughter. She noticed that Tenchi was having trouble stopping the blood and she smiled at him. "Tenchi, would you like to see what I got today?" This was too much for him and he fell over, completely unconscious.

Both girls were at his side trying to lift him up. "Miss Ryoko…"

"Ryoko!" The Pirate snapped back as she hated the miss part, but even that could not subdue her laughter completely.

"Very well, Ryoko, what is this about?" The pirate just grinned and whispered in her ear. "WHAT!" Ayeka screamed aghast.

"Hay, I got some for you too."

She scoffed at Ryoko, "Like I would like what you got me?"

"Suit yourself," she said only mildly disappointed as she knew that Ayeka would react like that; however, the pirate hid a smile as she knew once Ayeka saw them she would change her mind. 

Ayeka later discovered though that Ryoko had quite a knack for finding things that she would adore. Tenchi though nearly lost what blood remained in his body as the three of them entered his bedroom. Some of the clothes and nighties that hung in view left little to his imagination as to which they were for and how each of the girls would look in them. Before he could loose too much Ryoko had maneuvered him back outside his room with a wink, "You're going to have to wait here until we change… we can't have you spoiling the surprise can we?"

"Oh gracious no," Ayeka added and he knew he was in trouble if even Ayeka was acting this way.

Through the door he could hear the two cooing and talking about the things. Ayeka would tell her that one was too revealing, or too tight, and some she would only whistle at which made him very nervous. But what really scared him was when Ayeka asked, "Ryoko, um, when would be able to ever wear these for him?"

"Oh, those are going for an extra special night!" He could hear Ryoko talking, and he could only imagine what they could be talking about, and just the thought caused his nose to bleed even more. Unable to take much more of this he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up before the two girls came after him for dinner.

All through dinner he kept glancing between the two and wondering what they got and if they were wearing them right now. Consequently it was a rough dinner to go through, but what made it worse was that Mihoshi and Nobuyuki were not at dinner and neither was Washu or Yousho. He was glad that Sasami seemed to not mind, and neither Ryoko nor Ayeka seemed to miss their company either. Instead, the two talked about Ryoko's day with Mihoshi and about things at the house. Knowing that Washu was going to take care of the bill helped some though he was unsure how she could do it without breaking the law.

However she took care of it, he decided, 'I don't care.' He looked at Ryoko and remembered how she had been so upset and worried that he would kick her out. 'I can't kick her out, and I won't loose either of them,' he thought happily though dinner. 

That night, he was given a small sample of the clothes, as both of them were wearing their new nightgowns. Both were very beautiful, Ryoko wore a light red gown that came down to her knees, but the sheer lace woven into its front and sides showed off just enough to worry him, but not too much to make Ayeka think it was inappropriate. As for Ayeka she wore a night gown that was a deep blue, and like Ryoko's there were patches of sheer lace across the front and sides that he was sure revealed too much, but she seemed to love it. They were mostly covered and only parts of both of them were exposed, but even so getting to sleep was not very easy for him, as laying with them on either side he could see even more then they possibly thought he could. 

Washu too had been given a new nightgown that Yousho thoroughly enjoyed seeing her in. Like Ryoko's it only came to above her knees, but the deep purple was very thin, almost sheer in places that made the priest act like a certain young man with bloody noses. Washu was pleased with his reaction even though the front of it was pushed outward by her enlarged stomach. After he got control over his nose he held her close and told her exactly how much he liked it, which led to yet another of their honeymoon night practice sessions.

As the two lovers lay in each others arms looking out his window at the stars after a strenuous practice, they both seemed to wonder about the same things, "Yousho?"

"Yes, Washu?"

He was still looking out the window as she thought about tomorrow. "What… are you thinking about?"

It was a cop out, she knew it, and he knew it too. "I was thinking, if you have something on your mind so heavily that you cannot talk about it," he then moved to look her in the eyes. "Then this is something that we need to discuss seriously."

"For not even being a thousand you are wiser than you seem." He smiled at the compliment as she continued; "We can't even tell anyone can we? About tomorrow…"

"Who do we need to tell?"

"Well your family..." at his raised eyebrow she added, "your other family… they wouldn't understand… and I have no one to tell…"

"If you are meaning Nobuyuki's family, they would not understand, though they are closer to him than they are to me."

"But no one will be there!"

"Does that matter? We will be there; Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka will be there, as will Mihoshi and Nobuyuki. Who else do we need?" She grinned despite her misgivings. "We have both lived solitary lives, and even if no one else shows up it will be fine."

"But what about your father, and mothers?" She protested.

"Tsunami will be joining us, not even the counsel will go against her."

"But…" he quieted her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I won't leave you, and they…" she silenced him this time.

"When Funaho was here she wanted to know if I could make more Ryo-Ohki's since she got through Jurai's defenses. That way Jurai will still have an edge over other systems."

"Ok, but I don't see…" she silenced him again.

"I told her I wouldn't help, but now they will be part of my family and she might ask me again… I can't make more of them…"

"And your worried she might make you?" Washu just nodded her head. "My mother is a number of things, but if you're worried about that I don't think it will be a problem."

"Why?"

He just chuckled, "Well she was probably worried that you'd help another race against Jurai, but now she won't have to worry about that." Despite herself, Washu laughed as well and the two tried to go to sleep as their practicing had worn them out again.

That night, all residents slept soundly and peacefully. Though one young man's dreams were filled with strange visions of what a certain pirate and princess could wear, while two other men were holding their loves and were not concerned with what they were not wearing.


End file.
